Prof de quoi ?
by Eclipse1995
Summary: "C'est une blague ?". Ces mots furent les premiers qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Parce que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un sorcier en chapeau pointu débarque chez vous et transforme votre tasse en gerbille avant de vous proposer un poste... d'enseignant.


Bonjour !

Cela faisait quelque temps que l'idée d'une histoire courte sur HP me trainait dans la tête. En voici le résultat ^^

J'avoue que je ne suis pas rassurée d'écrire sur un fandom aussi fréquenté que celui-là, mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Je vous laisse regarder le résultat, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Rien ne m'appartient bien sur ^^ tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf le personnage principal.

**Chapitre 1**

**Une adresse mail, une gerbille et des mitaines en résille.**

Maria était ce qu'on appelle une élève modèle. Des bonnes notes partout (sauf en maths), des aptitudes sportives exceptionnelles, une culture générale à faire pâlir les plus grands gagnants de « tous le monde veux prendre sa place », et un relationnel proche du néant.

- moule à gaufre !

L'adolescente avait toujours eu une passion bizarre pour les insultes dite « du capitaine Haddock », et ne se gênait pas pour en sortir à longueur de journée : après tout, c'est pas comme si elle insultait _vraiment_ les gens… Là, elle était dans une situation qui frisait l'Apocalypse avec un grand A : elle ne retrouvait plus son agenda. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, me diriez-vous, mais un agenda où est noté l'adresse mail du prof à qui elle devait impérativement envoyer son devoir dans moins d'une heure, c'était autre chose. Elle ne pouvait même pas la demander à quelqu'un d'autre, vu que personne ne lui adressait la parole dans sa classe de Première L. Et le peu d'ami qu'elle possédait n'avaient malheureusement pas son prof, et donc sa désirée adresse mail. La cata. Et elle ne parvenait même pas à imaginer l'action de rendre son devoir en retard. Pas une seconde. Alors elle fouillait, cherchait, creusait partout dans sa chambre et dans le reste de la maison en espérant retrouver le précieux sésame qui lui permettrait d'obtenir une bonne note en géographie.

- Mais quelle idée aussi de rendre ses devoirs par mail !

La plainte retentit dans toute la maison. Heureusement, Maria était seule chez elle, ce jour là, et personne ne pouvait se moquer de l'adolescente accroupie au milieu du salon, occupée à regarder sous le canapé.

- Crème d'emplâtre à la graisse de hérisson, mais il est où ?

C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentis. Passablement énervée et stressée, elle se redressa, épousseta rapidement ses vêtements pleins de poussière, se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

- Z'êtes qui vous ?

Elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'homme qui se dressait devant elle : grand, de longs cheveux et une barbe argentés, des yeux bleus qui la scannaient tranquillement, des lunettes aux verres en demi-lune perchées sur un nez aquilin, il été vêtu d'une _robe _et d'un _chapeau pointu _bleus_. _Maria, voyant cette apparition, pensa soudainement à une mauvaise blague de ses potes, dont c'était totalement le genre. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour engager quelqu'un habillé comme ça et l'envoyer chez elle, ou se déguiser en saucisse et venir au lycée.

- Excusez mon impolitesse, mais j'ai un truc urgent à retrouver, repasser une prochaine fois ! Lui lança-t-elle en essayant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

- C'est ça que vous cherchez, mademoiselle, lui fit l'hurluberlu en lui tendant… son agenda !

La jeune fille le regarda, étonnée, ce à quoi il répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Entrez ! Lui fit-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

L'homme entra et partit s'installer sur le canapé alors que l'adolescente se dirigeait d'un pas guilleret vers son ordinateur, l'adresse désirée en main. Elle envoya le mail d'un geste assuré, sous le regard curieux de l'inconnu. Après cela, elle rejoignit son invité et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de la table basse.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle se sentait de bonne humeur et elle était prête à écouter cet homme, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier de lui avoir rapporter son agenda chéri. Ça serait sa B.A. de la semaine.

- Tout d'abord, laissez-moi me présenter : je m'appelle Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

- A vos souhaits.

- Je suis professeur…

- Sortez de chez moi.

- Et directeur…

- En plus ?

- De l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

- Ca doit être sympas. Vous apprenez à vos étudiant à faire des tours de magie ? Vous m'en montrer un s'il vous plait ? Ironisa l'adolescente. Ses amis avaient _vraiment_ des connaissances douteuses.

Le nommé Dumbledore lui adressa un léger sourire en coin, et sortit ce qui devait être une baguette magique d'un pli de sa robe. Il fit un mouvement, et deux tasses ainsi qui théière pleine apparurent sur la table.

- Si je suis ici, continua-t-il s'en se soucier de la mine ébahit de Maria, c'est pour vous offrir un poste dans mon école, Maria Duval.

L'adolescente, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient.

- Ouhaou ! Dites, ils vous ont payés combien pour que vous veniez jusqu'ici ? Parce qu'un magicien comme ça, ça ne court pas les rues !

Sans se défaire de son sourire engageant, Dumbledore lui répondit tranquillement :

- Je ne suis pas un magicien, je suis un sorcier. La communauté sorcière vie en parallèle de la votre, dans le secret le plus total, pour préserver sa sécurité et son anonymat. Les gens comme vous dénués de pouvoirs magiques, sont appeler moldus. Et j'aurais besoins de vous pour enseigner dans mon école.

- Vous savez, à vous entendre, on pourrait presque vous croire.

L'homme fit alors un autre mouvement de baguette, et la tasse que tenait l'adolescente se transforma en une gerbille _vivante. _Calmement, Maria la posa sur la table, la regardant trottiner gentiment entre les magasines, les télécommandes et la théière. Le directeur fit apparaître une autre tasse, qu'il remplit de thé avant de la lui tendre.

- Ok, je vous crois. Si vous pouviez ranger votre baguette maintenant, manière que je ne finisse pas en crapaud ou autre insecte, ça m'arrangerait.

- Je suis donc ici pour vous offrir un poste dans mon établissement. Vous serez logée, nourris et blanchis, et le salaire s'élève à 100 gallions par mois, environs 1500 € (j'ai pas la moindre idée de la valeur de la monnaie).

- C'est pas que j'ai une peur bleue de vous, mais vous me voyez contrainte de refusée. J'ai des études à mener, et que dirait ma famille et mes amis ? Puis je n'ai que 16 ans, et les gosses, j'aime pas ça, c'est pas mon truc. Je suis désolée, mais vous devriez vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais si, vous êtes toute qualifiée pour ce poste. Les élèves que vous aurez ont entre 11 et 17 ans, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Puis prof de quoi d'abord ? J'ai même pas un diplôme !

- Vous serez professeur de PSCTM.

- De… de _quoi_ ?

- De Patrimoines Sociaux-culturels et Technologies Moldus.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

- A apprendre à nos élèves ce qu'est la culture moldue à travers le sport, les jeux, et autres _films _comme vous appeler ces images qui bougent.

- Vous voulez dire que je passerai un an à regarder des films et à jouer au foot ?

- Oui.

- Mes études ?

- Vous pourrez les suivre par correspondance.

- Ma famille, mes amis ?

- Vous pourrez retourner les voir pendant les vacances et leur écrire tous les jours si vous le voulez.

L'adolescente se leva brusquement et lui tendis la main. Parce qu'un ans à jouer au foot et à regarder des films, ça ne se refusait pas. Maria restait une ado comme les autres, après tout…

- Marché conclus. On part quand ?

**-A-**

Maria n'avait jamais autant regretté un choix qu'en ce moment même. Après lui avoir fait signer son contrat, Dumbledore lui avait laissé trois heures pour faire ses bagages (qu'il avait fini lui-même avec un sort parce que l'adolescente, pas très organisée, avait du mal à boucler ses valises). Le directeur lui avait expliqué que les objets non magiques ne marchaient pas à Poudlard, et la jeune fille avait donc du renoncer à son I-pod et à son ordinateur, même si le mage lui avait assuré qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas besoins, elle sentit que sa musique allait lui manquer. Et elle lui manquait horriblement alors qu'elle attendait dans ce que le directeur lui avait désigné comme le hall d'entrée de l'école. Poudlard était un château. D'abord surprise, puis admirative pour finir légèrement paniquée (elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il existait un GPS pour se repérer dans ces couloirs… On a le sens de l'orientation ou on ne l'a pas.), elle dansait maintenant d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant patiemment que son directeur annonce sa venue aux élèves. La rentrée avait eu lieu depuis un bon mois, puisqu'on était le 28 septembre, et elle savait d'avance que bon nombre d'étudiants n'allaient pas apprécier sa venue : qui aimerait se farcir deux heures de cours en plus par semaine ? Pas elle en tout cas. Les portes devant elle s'ouvrirent en grand et elle s'avança.

**-A-**

Dumbledore regardait ses élèves avec un sourire attendri. Il les aimait plus que tout (sauf peut être les bonbons au citron) et même s'il savait que l'annonce qu'il allait faire aller fortement les contrarier, il faisait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux. Il se leva et tapa son verre, gagnant ainsi l'attention des élèves.

- Mes chers élèves, je sais que le moment n'est pas le plus opportun, puisque nous sommes ici réunis pour contenter messer gaster, c'est-à-dire notre bon vieux estomac. Quelques rires fusèrent. Néanmoins, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire : à partir de demain, et jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, vous suivrez tous une option supplémentaire. J'ai remarqué, dit-il en haussant la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha mécontent des élèves, que beaucoup d'entre vous ne connaissaient rien au monde moldu et seraient dans l'incapacité totale de préserver notre secret, ou même de traverser la rue sans se faire reconnaître. C'est pour cela que vous suivrez des cours de PSCTM, c'est-à-dire de Patrimoines Sociaux-culturels et Technologies Moldus.

Votre professeur est elle-même issue de ce monde, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement votre nouvelle professeur : MARIA DUVAL.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Maria entra.

**-A-**

La première chose que l'adolescente remarqua, se fut le plafond enchanté qui reflétait le ciel, puis les bougies qui flottaient, suspendues au dessus des quatre longues tables pleines d'élèves. Ignorant les chuchotements, d'abord discrets, puis de plus en plus perceptibles, dû aussi bien à son statut de prof-moldue qu'à son apparence, elle s'avançait d'un pas égale vers la table des professeurs, sans quittait le directeur des yeux. Maria était gothiquo-rockeuse, ce qui lui avait toujours destinée le mépris de bon nombre de ses camarades, qui préféraient rester loin de cette fille bizarre, qui ne rigolait jamais et qui, il fallait l'avouer, leur faisait peur. Pour éviter cependant de faire trop flipper ses nouveaux « élèves », elle s'était habillée simplement (pour elle en tout cas) : elle portait une robe-corset noire, dont la jupe à volants lui arrivait au genoux, des collants à résilles eux aussi noirs, des bottes montantes (toujours noires bien entendus), ainsi que des gants en résilles qui lui montaient jusqu'aux coudes et une mitaine en cuir (noir !) à la main gauche. Ses yeux bleus était poudrés de noir sur la paupière, et ses cheveux d'un noir de geais était noués en chignon, sauf deux mèches rouges sang qui lui encadrait le visage. Pour elle, sa tenue était soft : pas de chaînes pour l'entraver, pas d'ombrelle, pas de tête de mort. Soft. Une fois parvenue devant Dumbledore, sur la petite estrade, elle se retourna vivement et adressa un regard noir aux élèves. Le résultat fut instantané : ils cessèrent immédiatement leurs chuchotements et leurs critiques, même si à la table la plus à droite, les élèves, habillés de vert et argent, n'ôtèrent pas de leurs lèvres le sourire goguenard qu'ils lui adressaient.

- Je m'appelle Maria Duval, et je serai votre professeur de Patrimoines Sociaux-culturels et Technologies Moldus pour cette année, dit-elle d'un ton morne. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les discours.

Après s'être annoncée, elle alla s'asseoir à l'endroit qui lui à été désignée, entre une femme à l'allure stricte dû à son chignon et un tout petit homme assis sur des coussins pour pouvoir voir par-dessus la table.

- Maria, un peu de pomme de terre ? Lui demanda le professeur Dumbledore, qui s'était de nouveau assis entre temps.

- Heu, oui…. Oui, volontiers !

Son estomac s'était rappelé à elle de manière douloureuse par un grondement affamé.

- Je suis Minerva McGonagall, et j'enseigne la métamorphose, lui dit gentiment la femme placée à sa droite. Je suis aussi la directrice de la maison Gryffondor et la principale adjointe.

- Gryffondor ? Métamorphose ?

- Albus ne vous à pas tout expliquer, à ce que je vois, Miss Duval, lui répondit l'homme placé à sa droite. Je suis Filius Flitwick, j'enseigne les sortilèges, et je dirige la maison Serdaigle.

- Pas de « miss » ni de « Duval », je vous pris, j'ai l'âge d'être une de vos élèves, grogna la concernée. Expliquez-moi plutôt ces histoires de métamorphoses et de maisons, s'il vous plait.

La conversation se déroula ainsi, accompagné de pommes sautées et de gâteau à la framboise. Ce fut Madame Bibine qui accompagna l'adolescente jusqu'à ses appartements (- Vous savez que vous êtes _vraiment _caricaturaux quand même. Les balais volants ne sont plus à la mode aujourd'hui, on a les aspirateurs vous savez…). Composés d'une chambre et d'un salon, l'endroit été modeste, mais Maria s'y sentit de suite comme chez elle. Elle ne fut même pas surprise de découvrir que ses affaires été posées sur le lit, accompagnées de… son I-pod !

« Je sens que vous allez en avoir besoins… » Disait la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Et sur le coup, l'adolescente fut à 100% d'accord avec son directeur.

**Fin**

Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette œuvre, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais ^^'

Ce récit ne comportera que des scènes de cours et des moments disons… _chaotiques_ de la vie de Maria.

Bon, à la prochaine, dite moi ce que vous en pensez, ce serait gentil, que j'oriente au mieux mon récit.


End file.
